


Siren Secrets

by Emilx311



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Siren, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Geralt was not prepared for fighting a siren, Jaskier did not know you could be immune to them. Feelings and secrets get revealed on both sides.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655614
Comments: 13
Kudos: 258





	Siren Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notbug (KageKashu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/gifts).



> For a prompt from tumblr: Sirens and the idea that people who are already in love (and have admitted this to themselves/ are aware they are in love) are immune to their charms/songs.

Jaskier had _not_ been expecting something like this to happen. He’d just wanted to watch Geralt on his hunt, admire his witcher’s form and maybe get some new song material. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, that was very much not what ended up happening.

Given how far inland they were Geralt had assumed that the creature in the water luring and trapping villagers was a drowner, and had prepared appropriately for such. He had definitely not been expecting sirens, even a lone one, which meant that his ears were completely uncovered. This was a Problem with a capital P because while witcher’s were less affected than most by a siren’s song they were still affected by it. Which meant that instead of striking out and killing the creature he was currently walking straight towards he as if in a trance, only vaguely aware of the world around him, including the bard behind him who was watching on in horror.

“Geralt” Jaskier screamed, trying to get the other’s attention. There was no response, not even one of the witcher’s usual grunts or even an acknowledging glance in his direction. Jaskier was officially panicked now. Were his witcher not in danger he would have questioned his own immunity to the haunting song, but as it was all he cared about was the fact Geralt was still walking towards something that wanted to kill him. Scrambling around for something, anything he could use to save the man he managed to locate a decently sized rock. Hefting it up the bard tossed it as hard as he could right at the siren. Given his lack of skills in all things combat related it didn’t even graze her, but the splash and the surprise at his actions did startle her enough to cut off her song. It also drew her attention away from Geralt and onto himself, which was usually not a food thing but for the moment he was glad for it.

“Hey Sea Bitch” Jaskier yelled at her, getting what was probably the stupidest idea he had ever had, which was saying something given he regularly decided to follow a witcher into danger. “You call that singing? My professors wouldn’t have given you even partial credit for that! There was no harmony, no rhythm, no tone! It sounded like you were switching notes at random and none of them even paired well together! I’ve heard drunken first years at Oxenfurt put together better songs than that!” 

Jaskier’s heart was hammering inside his chest but all he cared about was the witcher creeping silently closer to the siren, this time with his sword bared, as the bard yelled at her. Just as she was opening her mouth once more Geralt’s sword swept out and took off her head. Jaskier’s breath rushed out of him in sheer relief and he dropped down where he stood, his legs turning shaky as the adrenaline left him. For once he couldn’t think of anything to say, too busy relishing in the fact they were both still alive, or maybe too busy trying to remember how to breathe regularly.

“Jaskier” Geralt proclaimed seriously from above him, prompting the bard to look up at him. The witcher’s arms were crossed and he looked extremely annoyed, which was kind of fair given that Jaskier had been told to stay behind with Roach, but was also really not deserved considering he’d just saved the man’s life.

“In my defence-” Jaskier started to say, but Geralt cut him off with a look.

“Jaskier, why didn’t you tell me?” Geralt asked, sounding honestly hurt which just confused Jaskier more.

“Tell you what?” He asked, blinking up at the witcher.

“That you’re in love!” Geralt snapped. Jaskier gaped up at him before letting out a pearl of nervous laughter.

“Love? In Love? Me? Who told you such a ridiculous thing?” He asked. Geralt just gave him another look, this one very exasperated.

“Jaskier, that was a siren” he pointed out. Jaskier nodded because yes, he knew that. “A siren’s song affects everyone except for those who are truly in love with another and aware of that love. So, again Jaskier, why didn’t you tell me you were in love and why the hell are you here with me instead of with them?!?!?!” That undertone of hurt had crept into Geralt’s voice again and Jaskier hated it.

“I am with them!” He protested automatically, only for his eyes to grow wide and his hands to fly up to cover his mouth as he realized what he’d just said. Geralt could be a bit oblivious, but he was far from stupid and Jaskier could see the realization blooming in his eyes. So, the bard jumped up and did what he always did when he was nervous, he started babbling.

“Look, it’s not a big deal. I don’t expect anything from you, never have-well except maybe saving me from the monsters we encounter, but nothing that you don’t already do. I just wanted to be able to continue travelling with you and being your frien-” Jaskier’s words were once again abruptly cut off, this time by Geralt pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. As soon as he registered what was happening the bard began kissing back. Eventually, they had to draw apart for air.

“But-but you’re not….the siren” Jaskier managed to gasp out, confused and uncertain.

“I…” Geralt paused, looking frustrated with himself, “I’m not good at this, at talking or people. I didn’t realize I loved you because I didn’t think it was even an option. I didn’t realize how deeply I cared until I saw how you were unaffected by that damn siren and instead of being grateful I was angry that someone had stolen you from me. And I realized how much it hurt, to think of you with someone else, someone you’d never even told me about. And I-I do love you I just didn’t” the witcher was visibly struggling and Jaskier had head more than enough so he uses the man’s own tactics against him and cuts him off with a kiss.

“I understand, I love you too Geralt” he murmurs against the witcher’s lips. “There’sno one but you, never has been, not seriously” he confesses. And Geralt smiles at him, small but oh so pleased and soft and Jaskier can’t resist tasting that smile for himself, and well, neither of them has much breath left for talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
